Could've Should've Would've
by cyberpielover
Summary: I Could’ve told you I love you, I Should’ve told you I love you, I Would’ve told you I loved you, but I was to shallow and selfish.


Could've, Should've, Would've

**AN:** My first Naruto Fanfic!! Please tell me how I've done. I thought of this when I was gong to sleep and I really liked how it turned out! Oh and the italics are inner Sakura except for the last part. That's just her thinking it, but I wanted it to be italic.

**Rating: **G

**Genres:** Slight Angst

**Pairing:** One sided Sakulee, mentions of LeeTen

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto then no one would be reading / watching. People still are so I don't own it.

**Summary:** I Could've told you I love you, I Should've told you I love you, I Would've told you I loved you, but I was to shallow and selfish.

* * *

'It's such a beautiful day.' I think, but I'm holed up in my apartment. Bored, I walk out to the balcony and stare out at the academy grounds and watch the little kids run around with shurikens and kunais.

'Heh I almost feel bad for poor Shikamaru having to deal with those kids.' I almost feel bad for turning down the offer, almost, but I have too much on my mind right now. Slowly I sip my ice tea and stare down at the training grounds. A cool breeze blows and whips my pink hair around my face. Sometimes I wonder how I could have pink hair considering that no one else in my family does.

"I wonder what Naruto is doing right now training with that old pervert?" I mumble. Tsunade canceled training today and I felt top depressed today to go out and train by myself. Glancing out at the training grounds I see a flash of green. Repeatedly kicking one of the training stumps I spy Lee.

"998; 999 If I can not do 1,500 kicks, then I shall run around Konoha 100 times!" he shouts. I admire his determination and study his appearance, his black hair falling roughly around his face and his eyes lit with determination. His outfit outlines his muscles and bandages cover Lee's arms which hold many scars. How I wish that you would hold me with those arms and stare at me and only me with your eyes.

_You know you could've had him._

"Huh" I sigh deeply, thinking about what could've happened if only I could've seen past his appearance. I remember how back when we were at the chunnin exams and I first saw you. 'Weird guy' I first thought, and then you went and exclaimed how I was the most beautiful thing ever. I was so flattered, but back then I was shallow. Shallow, selfish, and afraid. I thought that if I told was seen around you then all my friends would leave me.

_Ugh. How shallow were you back then?_

So I did the only thing I could think of. I told you that the only one I loved was Sasuke. It worked for awhile and you did stop bugging me for awhile, but then you can back and tried to get me again. Then I fell in love with you even more and you made it worse by saying how you would protect me till the day you die. I just ran away because the impulse to say yes was to strong and I still was afraid. You just kept on going and going, trying to get me to be you girl and I kept on running away. I kept running away from what might have been, could've been the best thing that happened to me.

_Could've is the key word here. Could've_

One day though I guess I just had enough and snapped. I wanted to keep my friends with me and back then I didn't realize that my friends would still be my friends even if I dated you.

_You were so stupid letting him go._

So I just yelled. I told you that I would never love you and the only way I would is if you were Sasuke. Your eyes dull a little and you face the ground. The flowers and chocolate you brought me dropped to the ground and you start to walk away slightly dragging your feet through the dirt. I was just about to run towards you and hug you, tell you that I was lying, but then Ino cam and she started to talk to me. I was so relieved that she was still talking to me that everything was alright. I glanced at you out of the corner of my eye and I swore that I saw a tear fall down you cheek but you ran away before I could confirm that.

"I was such a selfish, shallow idiot back then." I sigh.

_Yes, yes you were._

Staring at the street again I spy a couple passing by laughing and smiling and once again a tear falls down my cheek. Oh how I wish I told you I loved you, how I wish I would've hugged you then and not care about what people would think.

_But you didn't, did you?_

Looking down again at you I feel more tears fall down. You look around and wave towards a patch of trees. I see someone walk out and go towards you. It's that girl on your team, what's her name again? Tenten, that's it. She walks toward you smiling softly and hugs you. That's right I forgot you guys are dating.

_And it was all your fault._

Again more tears stream down my face, some of them fall into my drink. You guys seem so happy, so peaceful and you smile softly. A smile I've never seen before and I wish it was directed towards me.

_Sorry your chance already passed you by._

Slowly you lean over to her and whisper something in her ear. Tenten's smile widens and she turns her head towards your and leans in. Your lips meet hers in a soft kiss and I run into my apartment crying, repeating the same phrase over and over in my head.

'_I should've loved you, but I didn't. I could've loved you, but I didn't. I would've loved you, but……………………………………………………………………………I didn't.'_


End file.
